Persona Duel Hearts
by Magoda
Summary: Set a few years after the events of Persona 4 and based off the RPing at Pesona Duel Hearts. This series slowly ties in with the futures of the social link characters as well as the stories of a new group of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Persona Duel Hearts  
Chapter 1: Persona Revisited

This is both a series of fan fics that can be labeled as Persona side stories as well as stories based on the events at

Persona Duel Hearts

Do feel free to check us out, we have guides even for those who are not Persona fans.

In a place beyond dimensions a long nosed man sits with an eager expression upon his face. In front of him two women with light blond hair. One younger looking with short hair and the other slightly more mature looking with long locks. Both starred Intently at there master as he seemed to be focusing on something in the distance. Finally the man spoke with a strange tone.  
"Inaba appears to be getting more active, and people's hearts will soon stir."  
The two women looked at him with smiles on there faces. For years now the things called shadows had been quiet, regaining strength after there defeat in Inaba and Iwatodai yet all the while as human's hearts where full of fear and hate more and more shadows would always be produced.

Meanwhile in the quiet town of Inaba. Vincent Bufford was running. Running as though his life depended on it, and in a way, it did. Because whenever Vincent ran, he made sure to have suitable motivation. If he didn't run fast enough to equal his old record, he would have to run the course again. This was his nighttime tradition, every night, for the past several years. Vincent was the epitome of fitness. He had huge muscles all over his body. His hair was brown, with green eyes and a chiseled jawline. He could usually be seen wearing a white t-shirt and workout shorts, complete with a pair of jogging shoes, everywhere he went.

" I will be fit... I WILL be fit... I WILL BE FIT..."

He proclaimed, as to motivate himself in his mind, running that same phrase over and over again, he kept going, always faster than before. It hadn't been many years since Vincent had moved to the rural town and yet he had already managed to map out a running course. Up the main street, down two side alleys, through and across a few neighbor's yards, and all the while carrying pocket fulls of promotional cards for his gym downtown. In all sense he was one of the most active men a person could meet. As an old man with short gray hair and highly wrinkled skin came out to yell at him for plowing through his yard like, to quote the man  
"some kind of water bison" Vincent simply shot him a smile and waved.

After three hours of nothing but running Vincent finally stopped to catch his breath. hits clothes covered in sweat. Something pulled at the back of his mind as a vision of a large rock golem entered his head. A smile crossed the man's face and with a very happy tone he proclaimed  
"Wadsworth! HEY BUDDY!" and from the back of his mind a large sigh emanated.  
The rock golem had always been serious from the moment the two had been paired up and now was not different. The creature responded with a gravel like voice  
_  
"Perhaps, you should consider finding a partner to exercise with. You cannot always run by yourself."_At the mention of this Vincent's eyes shot open and he smiled.

"GREAT IDEA!"

Inspired by the golem's words Vincent began to look around the small neighborhood he was in and like a hawk managed to locate a high school boy just laying around on his back porch. The boy had white hair and light yellow eyes and look horribly bored, yet almost contemplative.

Like a charging bull Vincent ran towards the innocent looking boy. Saikano could barely turn towards the sounds before a large dark shadow appeared in front of the full moon, coming down hard and crashing into his porch with godly force. As the wood buckled and snapped wood dust flew into the air as in the middle of this thin cloud was the must muscular man Saikano Kushiel had ever seen in his life. Saikano starred wide eyed at the man as he struck a valiant pose and declared "MY NAME IS VINCENT!!!" then got a huge grin and starred pulling out gym cards from everywhere and chucking them at the poor lad until he was nearly half buried. Starring at him Saikano simply said

"Um, hi?"The large man smiled and boasted

"YOU, BORED URBAN YOUTH! YOU SEEM TO HAVE NOTHING TO DO THIS DAY SO COME WITH ME! COME JOG! COME WORK OUT! COME, GET, STIMULATED!!" Saikano simply blinked a bit and got up

"Do forgive me, but I'm rather pre-occupied at the moment. Also could you please keep it down? "I fully understand you own this gym and clearly like working out but....why do you appear in the middle of the night? It makes you seem like some kind of pervert you realize, or even a thief"

Vincent looked intently. The boy took a while to respond, but Vincent was, as usual, not phased by awkward pauses or socially unacceptable situations. Once Saikano identified himself as such, and asked that Vincent keep it down, he sat back for a moment. It seemed he was being pensive, but that was just because he was arguing.

_"This is NOT my fault! Wadsworth, why didn't you say something earlier?" Vincent proclaimed  
_

_"I did." said the golem  
_

_"You did not!"_

_"You just weren't listening..."_

_"You... gah."_  
with a disheartened sigh, Vincent lay back and looked at the boy. He was debating whether or not he wanted to continue after three embarrassing moments. But, Vincent was never one to give up so easily, so in the loudest whisper he could muster...

"SO! I was running. And Wadsworth suggested that I get a running partner. AND you were sitting here NOT DOING ANYTHING!!! So I was going to ask you to come work out with me! Well? What do you think, boy? Come on!"

"VINCENT!He doesn't know about me! Idiot!"

Vincent then let out a troubled gasp, then slapped himself in the face repeatedly, without explanation, providing poor Saikano with a very peculiar, unusual thing to observe...

Saikano listened to the man's long ranting, and was at least glad he had turned his voice down dramatically. Though even with a lowered voice all the enthusiasm was still there. The man talked about a friend of his then stopped himself, repeatedly slapping himself in the face. That's when it happened...as though in perfect unison all the animals stopped making noises and no cars passed by.  
As the night grew dead quiet the moon went back behind the clouds and everything went dark. Saikano looked the man straight in the eyes. Inside the house the small t.v. was still turned on to the local news so all that shone in the night was Saikano's strange, yellow eyes, illuminated. Then a cold, very forward tone he said.

"Wadsworth...is he your lover?"

As the serious words let his lips a cold air blew through the night as the sound of glass shattering far off in the distance could be heard, as though to match the impact of his voice....

Vincent stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes growing wide as he looked up at the boy. And for a long moment, there was dead silence. No bird would dare chirp, no dog bark, not when Vincent was processing what was said... and restraining Wadsworth.

_"Me... and you...?"_

_"Let me at him! I'll skewer the little bastard! He'll regret ever even THINKING something so callous and despicable!"_

_"Wadsworth, relax, he doesn't know about you-"_

_"Like that would make any difference, I'm your GUARDIAN, not some TAVERN WENCH HERMAPHRODITE!!!"_

_"Enough, Wadsworth, let it g-"_

_"LET ME AT HIM!"_

Vincent stood up quickly and yelled out in a rage...

"WADSWORTH, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

But calling his name was just the sort of thing that should never have happened. With the calling of his name, Wadsworth had a modicum by which he could escape Vincent's mental prison and directly affect the real world. In a flash, a huge golem stood just beyond the porch's edge, eyes red with rage. Birds took to the skies in fear of their very existence, and the dogs cowered in the back of their houses. Nature itself cried out, begging for mercy, as the full fury of Wadsworth was focused on the life of this one innocent boy...

"How DARE you insult my honor in such a despicable manner. I will exact final retribution upon you! Prepare to meet your fate, foolish child!"

Vincent, however, was not about to let this happen. Already he was on his feet, standing in the lawn between Wadsworth and Saikano, in his battle stance, fully prepared to do what he had to do to stop his persona from attacking the boy.

"Don't make me do this, Wadsworth... let it go!"

With a shout the Golem appeared in Saikano's lawn. The thing shouted and glared at the young man. It would have seemed so awkward if anyone had passed by. A quiet night with the full moon out and in this perfectly normal suburban town was a giant rock golem and a smashed porch.

Suddenly the man jumped in between Saikano and his golem. As though protecting him. Saikano simply looked at Vincent with wide eyes.

"I see, so you must be a person user, and this thing is your persona..."

That was all that needed to be said. With those words he knew both Vincent and the golem would understand how much he knew, and what Saikano was as well. With that the air around the two mean began to get colder as Saikano's eyes began to glow. As though he where in a trance the boy simply whispered

"Ri...vi...er...a..."

And blue energy took shape and formed into a beautiful young woman. She didn't look that much older than Saikano and her long her and light features where that of a princess. The young woman simply moved her hand a bit and two water spirit appeared, one on each side of her. Though they where small little things they both looked rather fierce and both where clearly locked on to the large golem.　Wadsworth stopped, and looked up, calm for a moment. Then Vincent, seeing the change in Wadsworth's attitude, followed suit, turning to face what was behind him. He hadn't noticed until that moment that Saikano had summoned a persona, just as Vincent had done... except this persona came out when the master wanted, not whenever it decided.

"Wadsworth..."

"Yeah...?"

"He has one too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So that means..."

"Yeah."

The odd pair looked at each other intently for a few moments, an unspoken conversation being carried through their expressions. Then, without warning, the two were holding their stomachs, laughing at an obnoxiously high decibel.

"GAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

"GOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO  
HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOO"

The pair then turned to the newly summoned persona, and jumped on either side of it, inspecting her and looking her over, both of them very interested to see what type of persona she was. After all, Vincent hadn't ever found someone else with a persona, though Wadsworth had told him they existed. So of course both of them were excited to finally find someone, and without even looking!　Saikano was glaring at the golem as Riviera appeared and aimed her twin water spirits at the large beast. Then after a sudden pause and chat they where inspecting both Saikano and Riviera up and down like a bad anime. Riviera however was very modest. She had simple yet beautiful looks as a water princess and a very modest bust line.

Riviera stood there, not saying a word as both the large man and golem looked her over. Though the two water spirits at her side looked deeply annoyed. A better representation of Riviera's true feelings. Seeing this Saikano looked to the two of them and said

"What are you doing? She is my persona, not something for you to gawk at like fools." As though hovering Riviera elegantly moved to stand behind Saikano and simply starred at the man and the "thing" on Saikano's porch. Just then Saikano noticed a small boy on the other side of the sliding door. This short white hair and bright yellow eyes even more vivid than Saikano's own features, though much shorter and dressed in pajama's for the night. The little boy was wide eyed and Saikano became the same way.

"IDIOT! DO SOMETHING WITH THE GOLEM! TELL IT TO CURL UP AND LOOK LIKE A ROCK OR SOMETHING!"

Vincent and Wadsworth were in the midst of inspecting the female persona, when suddenly Saikano screamed and pointed at the boy over in the shadows. Both Vincent and Wadsworth turned in unison to survey the darkness, and in the same instant both spotted the boy...

"HE'S OVER THERE!!!"

"HE SEES ME!!!"

"WE'RE GONNA GET CAUGHT!!!"

"OH NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

In a panic, the duo both threw their hands up in the air and began running around screaming, trying to think of a way to hide the fact that the boy obviously knew what was going on. It was, as expected, very unproductive, as the two simply ran in circles, occasionally stopping, staring back at each other, and exchanging a panicked yell.　Saikano watched as the duo of idiots ran around in circles. Then looked back to see the screen door sliding open as the young boy emerged. The small child gave a large yawn and looked at Saikano, wiping his eyes sleepily.  
"Big brother....I didn't know you had friends over...."

Saikano gave a weary smile as the boy said this and looked at the large man and golem running around his yard. The he turned back and said  
"Yeah, friends, that's one way to put it. Look Harumi, get back to sleep alright? Mom will kill you if she finds you up this late."

The small boy just starred at Saikano a while before going back inside. With this both Saikano and Riviera turned back to the two strangers. Waiting for them to calm down before talking  
"look, I have plenty of your cards. If you want I will stop by your gym sometime. I'm assuming its in the shopping district with everything else right? Now if there isn't anything else I would like to get back to enjoying my night...."  
When a young boy came out of the entrance to the house, the adorable cuteness stopped both Vincent and Wadsworth, as they looked at the kid in silence. They looked at each other for a brief moment, then back at the child, then at Saikano, then at the child again.

"We woke someone up."

"Yeah."

"What should we do?"

"Let's just leave..."

"Yeah."

Vincent pulled the mighty Wadsworth back into his mind as the young child found his way back to his room, once again creating silence out in the yard, leaving no evidence of them being there... except for the massive footprints in the yard.

"Ahem... Well, it seems we've caused you no end of trouble... So... yeah, if you ever need to work out, or you need an ally, come on by the gym. I'll be there until it closes, unless something has come up. Good to meet you, Saikano. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Saikano simply watched as the man hurried down the street towards a hooded figure. When Saikano looked at the clock he flinched a bit, he had school very early that morning but even so he knew letting that man run about wouldn't end well for anyone. Not wanting to directly get in the man's way he casually followed him, staying a few feet behind.

(End of chapter 1. I know, short chapter, 2 may also be short but I just want to start off a bit small for now don't worry, it will get far better and more persona like shortly)


	2. Chapter 2

Persona Duel Hearts

Chapter 2: A Meeting of Fate

This is both a series of fan fics that can be labeled as Persona side stories as well as stories based on the events at

Persona Duel Hearts

Do feel free to check us out, we have guides even for those who are not Persona fans.

(Koji)  
OOC: The song he is humming is the vocal part of the velvet room song in case you are wondering.

"Dum do di dum... da do di dum... da na na na... da na na na, dan na nah da do di dum.."  
As the boy was humming on the roof top garden surrounded by greenery, he laid on the ground looking at the sky. He was a odd looking boy to say the least. His skin was tanned from being out in the sun, and his hair is a wild mess of red. On his neck dangled a almost primitive fang necklace that seemed to go with his wrinkled uniform he loosely wore.

This boy was Koji Masaru. He wasn't exactly a popular kid. On the contrary, he was very unpopular with the normal crowds. He was called "a red oni" and "a monster" because of how he looked, but he didn't really care or understood why they call him that. Why should a name hurt anyways? A name is a word and it doesn't cause bruises or cuts, so it should be harmless, but why do people always say names hurt more than wounds? He didn't understand people, but at least there were plenty of clouds in the sky to watch.

(Shiro)

From his nearby perch, Shiro was pretty quick to watch as the other student began to wander around the garden that was kept on top of the school's roof. He was just a bit higher, above the bunker-like shape that held the staircase door with his back to a chimney, it gave him a full view of the rooftop as well as a comfortable place to sit. He let the young man do as he pleased as he reached to his side with a pair of chopsticks and prodded the sides in his bento to pick what to try next. He decided on the omelet roll and ate it thoughtfully while writing notes in a booklet spread open in his lap.

"That young man came up here very early, Shiro." A calm and cool voice said inside the young man's head. He nodded his agreement and went back to the box to pick out another of the side dishes. "I do not think that he has eaten lunch." The voice pointed out, causing Shiro to sigh as he chewed on his food.

"I saw." He answered back in a calm whisper. "I don't think he's really interested in anything though, he's just laying back." He commented, 'hrmming' and writing another note about the texture of the last dish. "Hungry kids always hang around in class with friends, and I need my space in order to concentrate on these dishes." He added, popping another tidbit of food into his mouth and wishing he could glare at the voice somehow.

(Koji)  
As the boy continued humming and looking at the sky, his nose picked up a scent on the waifing breeze. It smelled rather good as his nose twitched and his mouth watered. He didn't bring anything to eat since he was in a rush to get to school. Bothering students for food would do him no good. They usually laugh at him and tossed a rice ball at him last time. He caught and ate it, but he wouldn't like food going to waste if he missed it.

Of course, his stomach decided to rebel against him and made him sit up. It smelled very good to him and a seeing what it was wouldn't hurt him or cause any trouble. As he got up, he tried to figure out where it came from as he kept sniffing the breeze. It took him a bit, but he finally managed to find the source. A guy with a bento and a note book on top of the stair case. The guy was covered in scars and cuts, but it didn't seem to phase him that much. All he knew was his food smelled good and tasty. Still, he shouldn't bother him too much. He looked busy. It probably wouldn't bother him if he just took a look at what he had. As he reached the stair case, he stood on his tippy toes to get a good look at the origin of the tasty smell.

(Shiro)

"Shiro." Came the female voice again, causing the young man to look up as if he was going to see Faedra there. He mumbled some kind of reply and swallowed his food, raising a pair of chopsticks laden with rice and eating it as he waited for another response. "That boy is most certainly hungry." She explained, Shiro leaning over the edge of the small building top and looking down to see Koji looking up at him.

"Ah. Afternoon."  
He said, furrowing his brow and pulling himself back up. It was a bizarre glance, certainly, seeing the hungry student glaring up at him like a waiting animal. He leaned back over, getting over the strangeness of the look and smiled.  
"Need something?" He asked, perhaps a little sharply. He looked into the young man's eyes and didn't give him time to respond.  
"Hungry, right? You should really pack a lunch." He added. He leaned over to his bag and opened it, pulling out a bento wrapped in a handkerchief. Shiro hung it over the edge and lowered it down towards Koji.  
"Here, take that." He said, letting go of it as soon as it was grasped. "I need the box back later." He added, moving back to his notebook and lunch.

(story with them together starts here)

As Koji tried to take a peek into the contents of the box, he noticed he was being stared at. It seemed like he was busted and likely going to get in trouble. As he gave an innocent look of a child, he could feel something breathing down his neck for a brief moment. If Shiro looked above Koji for a brief moment, a image of a large hair man could be seen looking straight at him before fading away in another moment. It didn't look dangerous, more like it was protect the boy in case the older kid was going to do something.

As the lunch was offered to him, his eyes lit up almost instantly as he smelt something good in there too. It was like watching a animal's eyes light up when awarded a treat or food. As he tightly grasped the bento box, he nodded and smiled as it was given to him. As he held the box with care, he leaned on one of the sides of the stairs and opened the handkerchief and box. Once opened, he drooled at the various types of food. Fried Chicken, rice, omelet, and those little sausage octopus thingies.

Crudely using a set of chop sticks to pick up a piece of fried chicken, he plopped it in his mouth with little worry. His eyes widened as he tasted and swallowed the food as a tears built up in his eyes. It wasn't bad. In fact, it was very, very good compared to the rice ball and juice he usually packed for himself. He continued scarfing down the food as he savored every single bite of it. As he managed to finish off the last of the meal, he managed to say something after swallowing the last octopi sausage.  
"De-delicious! Thank you mister! It was tasty!"  
He handed the guy the empty bento bin. It was the first decent thing that happened to him and he had eaten everything in the entire bin. There wasn't a single grain of rice left and the boy had a huge smile on his face. Though Shiro didn't pay too much attention to the kid as he handed down the bento box, but there was something in the air for a moment, but he missed it. Not dwelling on it, he pulled back up onto the roof and sat comfortably again while Koji attacked the bento. "Don't choke on it." He commented, rolling his eyes a bit.

"He seems to very much enjoy that." The voice pointed out to Shiro, causing the young man to shrug and sigh, turning to his booklet and writing notes.

"It's not like I care about feeding strays." He commented.  
"Sure they enjoy it, but I just alway pack an extra." He said defensively, taking a piece of chicken for himself and eating it. "Things are better when they're in larger batches anyway, geez." He added, writing a couple notes about how the chicken had turned out that day. He turned to his side and looked down as Koji showed up with the empty bento box.  
"That was fast."  
He said, surprised. "I hope you savoured it." He commented idly, picking the box up and setting it next to himself, turning away from the underclassman and back to his book.

As the upperclassman asked if he savored the food, Koji nodded his head furiously to say he did. If he was a regular kid, he would have likely left the guy alone after giving him the bento. Of course, the mannerisms or way of acting didn't really affect him too much. All he knew was this guy gave him a good meal and didn't throw rocks or ran away when he came near him. In his mind, he was a good person. Sitting back at stair case, the boy tried to figure out what to say to his sempai. He wasn't really good with words or saying the right thing at the right time. As he tried to figure out what to say, his thoughts drifted to the food he ate. As he went through his thoughts, he blurted out innocently,  
"The chicken was tender and crispy. I really liked it.". It didn't help he had the meal on the brain, but it was the truth.

After a long silence Shiro leaned over the edge of the small building he was on and looked down on Koji.  
"Ah. That's good." He commented,  
mentally shrugging at a lack of other things to say and then getting back to his notebook. He suddenly had several things to write about the chicken - having a little input was good, certainly, and knowing that it turned out well for others without too much spice was good as well.  
"It's no eleven herbs and spices, but I'm working on it." He noted to himself, almost able to hear the disembodied voice roll its eyes at his reaction.

As Koji leaned back to watch the clouds once more, his thoughts drifted to and fro on the breeze. It has been a long time since he actually spent time near someone. It was weird, but strangely comforting to at least who didn't run away.

Still, it was kind of odd that this person was alone too. He should have lots of friends to be with to share his tasty food with. It didn't make sense to him. Trying to get his questions answered, Koji poked his head up to try and make eye contact with his upperclassman.  
"Sempai, why do you eat up here alone? You're a nice person so you should have lots of friends to talk to and share your tasty food with."  
He didn't have any ill content in his words, just curiosity and interest in the person who showed him respect.

"Eh?" Shiro asked, looking around the edge of the staircase's bunker to look to see where the other student was.  
"Sempai?" He asked, turning back and letting out a small sigh and looking upwards.  
"Yeah, I guess I am..." He thought out loud, going back to concentrating heavily on his notebook.  
"I eat up here because it's nice out." He commented, not really feeling the need to say much more about it. He frowned, and felt that since the underclassman had at least enjoyed the food he may as well chat a bit - as long as it didn't disturb him.

"And I don't have many friends. It's better just to keep to myself, I guess."  
He added, making another note. He set his head back against the small venting chimney and looked up into the clear sky. "I don't really share my food with other students anyway." He half-lied.  
"I just have extras sometimes and people might need it. It's not a big deal." He commented, looking to the empty bento box.  
"Hell, it just do it because I want to."  
He added, taking a small riceball from his own bento and popping it into his mouth.

Koji smiled and nodded as his sempai told him why he spent his lunch on the roof. It made sense that he would like to enjoy the nice day out. He preferred the outside over the inside any day when it came to doing things. At least outside he can feel the breeze and enjoy the sun and sky. Being inside didn't feel right at times. Too many eyes watching him.

As the sempai talked about how he didn't have many friends and just handed out food to people. Koji gave a confused look like a child who didn't understand what the parent just said.  
"Eh? That doesn't seem right. Even if you give food just for giving food, people should be kind and respect the person who fed them when they were hungry. A good deed is a good deed even if you only did it because you wanted to and if you helped a lot of people, someone should be willing to spend time with you."

Shiro let out a sigh and the point of his pen dropped from the notebook as he moved the end to his lips and almost started to chew on it.  
"People don't work that way." He said with a small sense of frustration.  
"Besides, I don't need to have people bothering me just because I have a spare bento on me sometimes." He added, looking upwards.  
"Not that you're bugging me." He added, realising what he may have just suggested.  
"People need food, and sometimes I feed them." He said pointedly, going back to his notebook.  
"I don't need anything more complex than that, really."

Koji looked at Shiro and once again tilted his head.  
"I would rather have someone say I cooked well and be interested in me for that than being called "Red Oni." and have people be interested in me in another way. If a person has a gift, its okay to share it with others. That way people learn from it and find their own gifts."

As Shiro tried to fix his situation, Koji tilted his head again as he missed the meaning behind what he said and simply smiled "It's OK sempai. Not everyone has to be friends with everyone, but at least with one person you have some one to talk to when you are alone." Just then, Koji realized he forgot something important.  
"Ah! I forgot to tell you who I am! My name is Masaru Koji!"

"Eh? 'Red Oni'?" Shiro thought, not bothering to look around at Koji and instead studying his notebook with a look of concentration. "Ah... ha..." He said, not really finding any more words to use. Talking with someone was pretty strange in the first place, but he didn't know much how to deal with some of these things the guy was saying.  
"Jeez, I just gave a kid a lunch." He commented to himself again, slumping a little bit and placing his notebook over his face for a moment.  
"You, Koji-kun." He respond through a sigh. "It's Shiro Kitamoto over here." He explained.

As Koji nodded his head, he smiled at the Sempai named Shiro. The lunch period was getting rather late and he still had to head to class. Still, it was nice to meet someone who put up with him.  
"Well Shiro-sempai. It was nice meeting you today. I hope we meet again and I can pay you back for the Bento. See you!" With that he waved bye to him and headed back down stairs and got ready to class. As he sat in class, he placed the handkerchief in his pocket and looked at the clouds. It felt good to know there were nice people at school. Maybe he wouldn't be alone this year.

"Ah, yeah. See you, Koji-kun." He said, waving to the kid and leaning back even further until he was laying down. He removed the notebook from his face as soon as he heard the door to the staircase shut down and let out a sigh.  
"Man..." He commented, pulling himself up and collecting his empty bento boxes and his bag.  
"Long day already. Time for class." He said to himself, standing up with his bag and climbing down the ladder to the main level of the roof.

"He was a nice boy. Very unusual, in a special kind of way." The voice said to him, the young man nodding and letting out a yawn. "I hope you studied your literature last night enough." She added with a slight tinge of worry in her voice, but Shiro merely smiled and opened the door, heading down to class.

(chapter 2, end)


End file.
